Lacey Hightopp
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: The second book in the Hightopps Return seires. Korey dosen't know how to respond to the changes around her and turns to the only thing that seems reasonbale to her, cutting off from the world but when her father needs her will she look past all the hurt?
1. Chapter 1

17-year-old Korey Hightopp sat in her ice blue room of the White Queens' castle making a little hat for Mally, who sat on the desk keeping quiet. In the last 6 months Korey had become really touchy even the smallest thing would set her off, she became more and more on the edge of madness and totaly loseing it, just like her father. Mally looked up into the face of her best friend.

"Kores'? Ye alright?" She asked.

Koreys' eyes were filled to the brim with tears a amber tinge threatning to over run the bright emerald green color of her eyes. Then there was a knock at the door and Koreys' father, Tarrant hightopp, came into the room.

"Korey, Alice needs ye ta 'elp 'er wit some chores." He told his daughter. Then Mally saw it coming. Korey stood from her desk chair, her eyes turning amber, and faced the wall where the shelfs lined it looking at each of her creations then in a mad cry of frustrating ripped them off the shelfs.

"Alice needs ME 'elp?" She whirled on her father, whos' eyes were a brownish-greenish color. "Alice is a sklerking, slervish, merfal-"

"Korey!" Tarrant scolded his daughter for the harsh words towards her step-mother.

Picking Mallyumkun up and sliping her into the pocket of her apron, then,with tears streaming from her eyes, she pushed past her father and ran out of her room. She was running as fast as her athleicly built body would carry her and she ran right into 6-month-pregnant Alice.

"Kores', Wha's wrong?" Alice asked reaching out to steady her step daughter.

Korey just swiped her hand away and pushed past her. Tarrant walked up to Alice.

"Wot was tha' 'bout, Hatter?" She asked him, still calling her husband by his nickname.

"I don' know bu' I plan ta fin' out." He told her.

Tarrant began to follow his daughter she was so much like him that some times it scarred because he didn't want her to have the same life and name for herself that he had made for himself out of his madness. But it also made all the since in the world to him because the same things that he had endurred to bring him to his present state were the same things Korey had endured and more in her young life, losing her mother ,Lacey, at a young age, the desise she had lived with for most of her life, then losing her father when she was 6-years-old.

As Korey ran through the garden, tears still streaming down her snow white cheeks, she ripped off the small little box she keep her hatting tools in and threw them onto the cobble stone path then she grabbed her hat and threw it to the ground to. Then she ran without stoping to the Tulgy Wood. She ended up in Witzend. She then saw her fathers old work shop it seemed to be the one structuer that excaped the attack of the Jabberwocky. This bulding was where most of Koreys good memories were-

"OI! LE' ME OUT!" Came a shrill cry from her pocket that desturbed her thinking.

"Whups! Sorry Mally." Korey apologised quickly.

"So why we bac' 'ere?" Mally asked.

"Daddy wont thank ta look ferme 'ere." Korey said.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

Tarrant walked down all the paths in the garden looking in all of Koreys usaual hiding places. Then he found her hat and case.

"I'm gonna kill 'er." He growled

"No you wont." Said an disembodied head. Tarrant looked at the cat who gave a meaning full glare.

"Fine. I wont. Bu' Tha' still ain't no reason fer 'er ta act this way." Tarrant said with a old fatherly look comeing back to his amber eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Chess said knowing the look the Hatter was giving him he disapeard.


	2. Chapter 2

Korey never came around the castle anymore she loved to stay in Witzend away from her father and step-mother. By the end of the 8-month of Alices' pregnancy Korey was tired of hearing about it and how she would have to help out more with this new baby.

'All I want is ta spend time wit me daddy.' Korey thought as she worked to bulid a small shack.

'This is all me mummas' fault if she 'adn't died daddy woldn't 'ave remarried ta tha' slurvish upperland woman. She don't evan belong down 'ere.' Her mind keep racing. She then layed the last pice of old charred wood from the old work shop and moved Tarrants old work bench into the small shack that had just enough room for her to work at and sleep she could go the castle and get her meals every day.

Korey walked up the path to the kichen and there stood her father Tarrant.

"Korey come 'ere." He said sternly.

"No." Korey told hin bluntly.

"Korey." He growled warningly. Then his tone softend.

"Korey please tell me wot wrong?" He asked.

"I-Its jus' when I came back I fought tha' we was gonna spend all da time in da world ta getha'." She mumbeld.

"Korey we will it's jus' tha' I gotta take care of Alice right now." He told her.

Koreys eyes turned deep amber.

"NO! I 'ate Alice. Ye 'ear me I 'ate 'er." Korey cried.

"Korey if yer mumma was 'ear now and 'eard ye say tha'-" Tarrant began but was cut off by his daughter.

"NO I 'AVE NO MUMMA!" Korey cried her eyes turning a muddeld color showing all the emotions going threw her now. "Me mumma decided tha' she didn' want ta be in me life she 'ated me cuz I was small and sick and weak. She left me to tha' blonde upperlander. And-*SMACK*" Korey felt a stinging patch on her cheek from where her father had just slapped her across the face. The blow was so hard that Korey stumbled back a few steps.

"Yer mumma loved ye Korey, get tha' in yer thick head. If their's anyone ta blame fer her passin' its ye." An amber eyed Hatter said. This was just to much for Korey to handle right now the disese she had suffered when she was born had affected her brain and she took things all to literaly from time to time.

"I neva wanna see ye again." Korey muttered to Tarrant then she ran back to where she had built the little shack in Witzend but neather Hightopp realized they would see each other again within the next 48-hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morrning Tarrant woke up early and went to look for Korey. He hadn't slept at all after their argument. He had stayed in his shop the whole night he had sat at his bench menting her hat. His thinking and searching was soon enterupted by two bloodhound jips running up to him,Bayards twin daughters Starr and Ann.

"Hatter come quick its Alice!" They painted.

Within the next few hours Tarrant was a mess of nerves.

"Wot we gonna do?" Asked Bayards eldest son, Dan.

"Don't bug him or he'll blow up in your face." Mally told him.

"We need Korey to calm him." McTwispp said.

"I'll find her." Chessire told them.

"Bu' yew don' know where she is." Bayards other son, Trusty, said.

"Tis true." Bayard pointed out.

"I know she's been spending time in Witzend lately. There's a start." Chess told them then dissapeared.

"Korey?" Chess said appering in Koreys shack.

"I'm not gonna slave away under tha' slurvish womans comand." Korey said mater-o-factly.

"Its not that." He told her. "Its your father."

Koreys head came up. "Daddy?"

Korey ran all the way back to the castle.

"Daddy!" She called when she entered the parlor. Tarrants head whipped up. He was about to lecture her on not to run off but the a black-purple and blue mark caught his atention, it was kinda hard to miss against her snow white skin, big black hand print, side of face, noticabale.

"Kores' I'm so sorry." He apoligised.

"No daddy I'm the one who should apoligise." She said. "I didn't mean any o' tha' stuff I said I's jus' scarred ye didn't love me anymo'."

"Now Kores' 'ow could I 'ate ye yer my daughter." He remined her as Bellie Starr and Ann came in to the parlor.

"Ya'll can come up now!" They said.

Once the rest of the people had left the whole of the Hightopp family sat in the room.

"Wot we gonna call 'er?" Tarrant asked his wife.

"I was thinkin' Kores' could name 'er." Alice told him.

"M-Me?" Korey asked stunned.

"Aye." Alice confermmed.

"Well?" She said thinking on it. "Daddy wot was Mummas name?" She asked Tarrant.

"Lacey." He told her.

"I like it Lacey Hightopp meet yer big sissy Korey." Alice said handing the baby to her setp daughter.

'This is my lil' sissy' Korey thought and sudenly all that hurt faded away.

* * *

**Yes this was a short story but I'm gonna write a third gonna be called Outlaws And Inlaws be looking for it**


End file.
